Offspring
by VicPin
Summary: Juno is finally free thanks to that insignificant human named Desmond Miles, who had that amount of the First Civilization's DNA on his blood... And his belonging to a lineage that began with someone in particullar who happens to be Eve's mother.


_**Hi everybody! Well, this fic is a translation of a fic of mine named "Descendencia" and, well, this exposes a theory that was around my head...**_

_**I hope you enjoy it and... Excuse my English.**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.s: Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft. **_

* * *

**Offspring**

Juno was walking to the exit of the Great Temple with the victory reflected in her machiavellian smile.

Finally she he was free, at last she could leave the prison where had locked her when they discovered her real plans respecting to the human race, plans that soon will take place without any impediment thanks to the sacrifice of that insignificant human named Desmond Miles.

Everything had been easy, everything had gone as planned. However, she personally had track down the offspring of one of her fellow in particular.

- Juno - she heard that she was called.

She turned around.

In front of her was that person, the one that she knew it was a threat to her plans, the author of her confinement...

- Assassin – she said in a tone of hatred and resentment.

The person, still holding her gaze, said:

-Assassin... That nickname... I haven't hear that nickname for millenia, not from the War.

- A war in which you contributed with your betrayal to us! -Juno said angrily to remember that fatidical event.

- It was necessary.

- Necessary?! It was necessary to give our power to these insignificant creatures? !It was necessary to give more freedom to those who were once our slaves?!

- They had had not been slaves, Juno. They are living beings like you and me, people who could live with us without having to control them! Both races could learn from each other themselves and being better... Something that could have done if we had not blinded ourselves with that damn insane desire to be the owners of everything!

- Being better? What delusional you are, Minerva!

- Rather than deluded, I am realistic... Of course, you wouldn't understand that.

- Then explain me and we see if I can understand that, because if you understand it, I should also understand it.

- Hmph... No, Juno, no... Explaining it to you would take me other millennia.

Juno diverted his eyes, feeling the rage growing inside herself.

Minerva, the wisest of her generation, which had been in charge along with Jupiter and herself to find solutions to prevent the second cataclysm that happened in that moment, in that day, December 21st 2012... She had betrayed them in the War. She had betrayed being the humans' ally, conspiring against them in order of being free.  
Although that was in reality only a part.

The beginning of that betrayal was the first contact between both, Minerva and Desmond, one of the genetically modified humans and one of those that were immune to the effects of The Pieces of Eden, the one that was under her service. The two conversed every nights in the hut of the slave... And between them there was that feeling called Love.

And from that love was born Eva, the human to which that race called her the First Mother, Adam's wife, the mother of Cain, the first Templar, and Abel, the Assassin. The last one had a child, and that child arose that offspring which highlighted Aquillus, Altair and Ezio, the ancestors of Clay Kaczmareck, William and Desmond Miles by the paternal line. Accipiter, Edward and Connor, on their part, descended from another human from which descended the mother of Desmond, becoming them on the matrilineal ancestors.

All of them were blessed with the Sense of Eagle, all of them blessed with a gift that, in her point of view, never they shouldn't havepossess nor much less than they never had existed.

- All your seed - muttered while she returned her gaze with a hate-filled look-... All your children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren... I exterminated them.

Minerva said nothing at first, but after a moment, she replied:

- That's true... But you finished with the main branch, Juno, but not with the secondary branches.

Juno laughed with hysteria.

If something characterized Minerva was that tranquility and firmness that she always emitted in her words, qualities that her offspring had inherited in one way or another, in the best and the worst possible way.

Juno cursed her mentally with all the hatred that had and, with arrogance, exclaimed:

- I will win, Minerva! I will recover what was mine once, and you will not stop me! Neither you nor anyone!

She looked at his opponent in expect for a reaction. At first she thought that Minerva would react with rage, but what she saw shocked her instantly: her enemy smiled serenely and safety while she said:

- We'll see it, Juno. We'll see it.

And approaching it, he added:

- Because I swear for my family tha before these days of darkness finish... I will kill you and with you the Pieces of Eden.

Said that, Minerva turned her back and vanished completely in the air at the time that Juno felt how a chill traveled through her body, knowing that inside of her the fear was making its act of presence.


End file.
